Levy's Journal
by sarahannrose
Summary: Levy has survived the worst of the dragon festival, and now she shares her experiences. GajeelxLevy. Oneshot.


_**Levy's Journal**_

_**AN: Well hello there. I haven't written a lot lately and I've been missing it. Here is another one shot, which I came up with at 5 am this morning when I couldn't fall asleep. This is much longer than I intended it to be, and I know I've forgotten a few moments, but oh well. I'm too lazy to add more in. This is from Future Levy's point of view, and what happened with her dragon battle.**_

_**I've been meaning to write some stories for NaLu week, but I haven't had any inspiration. Soon enough, I will write something, and then I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter story. So stay tuned **___

My name is Levy McGarden, and seven years ago, I was a mage. I belonged to the guild of Fairy Tail, a special place where we were all family, no matter how big, small, strong or weak we were. It was a very cheerful place, full of laughter, singing, dancing, drinking and my guild mates would often fight a lot, but that's what would make Fairy Tail such a great place to be.

I was a Solid Script mage. I used magic where I could create things with my magic pen and use them for my intentions, whether it be for attack, defense, or for my own purposes. I joined a team, with two other guild mates of mine. Jet, who was a speed mage, and the fastest man I knew, and Droy, who fought with the magic of plants. In the beginning, I knew that they hesitated having me on a team, because how's a small, weak girl like me going to fight and defend myself in battle? But as years went by, we became the best of friends. They were very loyal to me and would do anything to make sure I was safe everywhere I went. They got a little annoying at times but they were my friends and I never wanted them to be harmed in any way.

I loved to read. My apartment was just full of books, ranging in all genres from fantasy to mystery to adventure to sci-fi. Overall, my favourite was romance, especially in fairy tales. I just loved the idea of being swept off my feet by a handsome prince, and going on dangerous adventures and magical quests. Sure, I took missions all the time to different places all around the country, but they sounded much more exciting in novels. So when I heard that a new member of our guild was writing a novel, I was very excited. Lucy was embarrassed about it though, she thought she wasn't very good at writing. But I made her promise that I would be the first to read it, and since then, we've been the best of friends, talking about books and authors and many other things. She was always there for me, when I was down, she'd cheer me up, and when I was lonely, she'd keep me company. She was the very best friend I could ever have, and I was so grateful to have her in my life.

At some point, I began to find my life a little boring. It started when there were no books to read, then I didn't want to take missions, and it got to the point where I didn't want to go to the guild anymore! I just wanted something exciting to happen, like in my stories, so my life would become more interesting. It was like this for a few weeks until one day I came to the guild, and the building, which had been our home for years, was destroyed. Many iron pillars were pierced into the wood of the building and it would have been impossible to survive if you had been there when it happened. We went downstairs to the basement, the only place that hadn't been affected by the damage, and the mood was dull, much different to the normally lively and noisy guild. I found out that Phantom Lord had done this, and my guild mates and I were furious. How dare they do this to our guild. We all wanted to give them a piece of our minds, but Master forbade it. Everyone was enraged. They destroyed out precious guild! And because of the rules that the council had set, we couldn't do anything about it!

We thought it would all be over, but when things were calm, the worst came. It was a peaceful night, when Jet, Droy and I were walking home. We were just enjoying a nice chat when I saw it. The long, black hair and demonic red eyes. He attacked us and crucified us to a tree. It was such a terrifying experience that I couldn't talk about it with anyone, and I didn't sleep for nights afterwards. It was a few days later when I woke up when I found out who it was.

Gajeel Redfox. Iron Dragon Slayer. Phantom Lord Mage.

He was the one who destroyed our guild. He kidnapped Lucy and tortured her, disobeying orders to keep her protected. He almost killed Natsu in battle when he tried to save Lucy. And worst of all, he hurt all of my guild mates. And no one would rest until he and the rest of Phantom Lord were defeated.

I felt pretty down while I was resting in the hospital. When Gajeel was fighting me, I was so useless. I couldn't fight back, he was too strong. I could only watch as he tortured Jet and Droy. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I was small and weak, and he was big and strong. He could destroy anything I created with his dragon slayer magic. It was while I was in the hospital I decided I would become stronger. I would study more languages and strengthen my magic ability. I would devote all my time into making myself stronger, and I was determined it would work.

After the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was over (which Fairy Tail won, of course), I thought it would all be over. But when I first found out that Gajeel would be joining our guild, I was terrified. How could the master let such a dangerous man into our guild, after he sabotaged out building and hurt all of us? It turned out that a woman named Juvia, who was a water mage and joined Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded, convinced the Master that he was a good man at heart. Master agreed, saying that everyone deserves a second chance. Needless to say, I didn't go to the guild for a few days, and when I did go, I would hide behind tables, chairs and pillars until the man left. But who could blame me? I was scared of the man! He beat me up and almost killed me and all of my friends. I would never forgive him.

It was a little while after this when Laxus returned to town. Jet and Droy had approached Gajeel to give them a piece of their mind. I stood behind a tree, trying to stop them from harming the dragon slayer, but it wouldn't work. Jet and Droy attacked him, and Gajeel wasn't fighting back. I tried to prevent it, but they wouldn't listen. They continued hitting the iron mage. Suddenly, some lightning struck the area and Laxus appeared. Laxus was known for being an extremely powerful lightning mage, and a massive jerk. He also began attacking Gajeel, and I was almost in tears seeing how hurt the large man was. No matter how bad he hurt me, no one deserves to be treated like that. Jet and Droy stopped when they realized how harmful Laxus's attacks were. The lightning mage then starting shouting, about how us Fairy Tail mages were weak, and if he was in charge he'd make us the strongest guild by kicking out the weaker members. A bolt of lightning was shot towards me, and I cowered back, not even thinking of using my magic to protect myself. I was waiting for the shock, the pain, but it never came. I uncovered my eyes to see Gajeel, standing in front of me, as he blocked the attack. He then walked away, claiming he had some job to do. It was then when I started to trust him. He was a Fairy Tail mage now, and even if I didn't like him, I knew he would be there for me.

During the Miss Fairy Tail Competition, my fellow competitors and I were turned to stone by Evergreen, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, and one of Laxus' followers. I was soon set free when Erza defeated her, and got to work undoing the runes set so that Natsu and Gajeel couldn't leave the guild. If they couldn't leave, there was no chance of Laxus being defeated. I was working hard, and everyone was depending on me. I felt strong and needed for one of the first times in my life, and it was a good feeling. I felt Gajeel's stare as I figured out the runes, and to put it simply, he was astounded. He said I was amazing for doing this, and that he could never have done it, as it was so confusing. I blushed a little; receiving praise from him was very unusual, especially since he was the one who made me feel insecure in the first place. After a little while, the runes were finally undone, and Natsu and Gajeel were set free.

Master fell ill during the battles between Fairy Tail mages, and I was sent to tell Laxus to stop otherwise he might die. I arrived at the chapel, where a full on battle between Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel was occurring. I needed to capture Laxus' attention. So I screamed.

"LAXUS! STOP THIS! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS DYING!' I shouted, and they all turned around.

"Gramps?" Natsu asked worriedly, and I nodded. Gajeel had a concerned expression on his face, one which I hadn't seen before.

"Who cares!" Laxus shouted, cackling loudly. "I would rather have it he died!" I gasped. How could he say something so heartless! "If he dies, Fairy Tail will be mine, and I will be master! SO GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU BRAT!"

I was shocked. Laxus had always been in Fairy Tail, with his grandfather. For him to say that meant he was a heartless person. He didn't belong in Fairy Tail, let alone be the master of it. For the second time that week, Laxus shot a lightning bolt, and Gajeel saved me again. I thanked him and they got back to fighting. Gajeel was warming up to me a bit now, and he was doing everyone in his power to save us. He truly was a Fairy Tail mage now.

After the fiasco with Laxus, things calmed down a little bit. It was now the end of the year, and that meant that the S-Class trials would happen soon. Everyone was out doing quests and missions, and I wasn't an exception. Jet, Droy and I took various missions, as I hoped I would be chosen as one of the participants. When Master finally announced who was going to the trials, I was ecstatic. I was chosen! Master had faith in me. Even though I was up against really strong mages, like Natsu, Gray, Juvia and even Cana, and I knew I would lose, it was still an honor to be nominated. I sat down at the bar, next to Jet and Droy who were arguing over who was going to be my partner. I sighed. Even though I loved them both so much, there was someone else who I wanted as my partner.

Yes. Gajeel. He was the one I wanted. Over the last few months, I had grown a connection with the iron dragon slayer. We had become friends, despite what happened when we first met, and I was quite fond with him. I even had a small crush on him. But I knew he would never share my feelings. He was a cold, stubborn man, and I doubt he even wanted a relationship. Even with the new addition to his team, an exceed form Edolas named Pantherlily, he wasn't as open as the others were. At that moment, he was arguing with the Master, about why he wasn't chosen to compete. The Master replied simply by saying he was not strong enough, and this infuriated the black-haired man. Natsu and Gray were laughing at him and teasing him, and Gajeel just told them to shut up as he walked away. I rested my head on the table, tired of waiting for someone to offer to be my partner, when I was suddenly lifted up high. I thought it was a kidnapper at first, and I started squirming to get out of the person's clutch. But as I turned, I saw it was Gajeel. I went silent, as he began talking.

"Be my partner." He said, gruffly. "I'll make you big."

I blushed, and he obviously knew my answer, as he dragged me outside to train, to make me stronger. Jet and Droy were left in the guild, sulking about not being my partner, as Mirajane gave them a drink. I started to think. Gajeel must have really cared for me if he wanted to make me stronger, and bigger. I smiled to myself, thinking that he might have actually liked me.

That illusion was shattered once we were on the island, and it was proven that he only wanted to be my partner so he could fight the others. I was left walking beside him, as he complained about not fighting Erza or Natsu, and I was getting mad. I now knew that he didn't care for me. I told him that he was being stupid, and that he was here to help me. He patted my head and told me I needed to get bigger and stronger if I wanted him to notice me, and at that point I was furious. I whacked him in the head with my purse and ran away. I hated him. He played around with my feelings and I would not forgive him.

It wasn't long after that when I was captured by two mages of Grimiore Heart, who had snuck onto the island to attack us and capture Zeref. I almost died, but once again, Gajeel came and saved me. He told me to stay by his side, as I was too small to find, and I smiled. We needed to win this. We fought together, until Gajeel told me to get the others. I couldn't just leave him there, so I created a giant block of iron, and hoped he would be safe.

On the way to gather the others, I fainted, and when I awoke, Erza and Juvia were caring for me. I told them about what happened, and Erza sent an emergency signal to everyone on the island. We ran over to where Gajeel was, and he was lying face down on the floor. I thought he was dead, but he managed to defeat those mages and was smiling as I ran to him. He told me he could defeat them, as I carried him down to the infirmary which was set up at the base.

After the Grimiore Heart mages had left the island, we had another problem to face. Acnologia was coming to our island, and boy was he powerful. He blew down half the forest with just one roar. I was scared, more scared than ever before. Even more scared than when Gajeel attacked me. I held Gajeel's hand, and looked at him. I almost had no hope left, but when I looked into his eyes, I felt safe.

When I awoke seven years later, his face was the first thing I saw. He was still asleep, but quickly awoke when Jet and Droy ran over to see me. I was shocked. They looked so different! Jet had obviously matured and looked much older, while Droy had… widened… a bit. I was a little confused. Why did they look so old in the first place? Why did Gajeel and I still look young? We all gathered to a spot where the first master, Mavis, told us we had frozen in time for seven years. I was shocked. The other Fairy Tail mages had lived seven years without us? We sailed back to the guild and held a massive party, and had the time of our lives, as the greatly missed Fairy Tail members returned to their homes.

We later learnt about the tragedies that had happened in our seven-year absence. Fairy Tail, who used to be on top, was now a small, weak guild, with barely any members, and was in debt to another guild in town. Lucy's father had passed away a month before we returned. Zeref was still alive, wondering in the world. It made us all worry. How would we climb back to the top and get over our troubles?

Our problems were answered when we found out about the Grand Magic Games, an event held annually to see who was the strongest guild. Fairy Tail was thrilled. We couldn't wait to see the competition. And after receiving Second Origin from Ultear and Crime Sorciere, we had hope that we would win. At first it was tough. There were many powerful guild that competed. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerebus and Mermaid Heel were all very strong, but there were two other guilds that had proven they to be problematic.

Raven Tail was a previously dark guild lead by Makarov's son, Ivan. Ivan was an evil man, who was planning to take down our guild once and for all. He had five elite members, each who had tried to hurt our guild mates. But they were defeated by Laxus (who had rejoined our guild previous to this), and were disqualified from the games after being revealed that they had cheated.

The other guild went by the name Sabertooth. Sabertooth had become the strongest guild over the years when Fairy Tail had been missing its members, and they had some pretty powerful mages. They even had some dragon slayers of their own! At first, we just thought they were cocky and rude, but after they kicked sweet Yukino out of their guild for losing one fight, and after Minerva tortured Lucy in the battle-field, we knew that they were our enemies. One of the dragon slayers of the guild, a quiet man named Rouge, was put up against Gajeel a few times during the games. Gajeel had almost died against him! But Rouge had been possessed, and if Gajeel hadn't defeated him, I don't know what would have happened.

We had many tough battles against many powerful mages, but in the end we prevailed. We had won the Grand Magic Games. And we were ecstatic. We had earned back our status as the strongest guild! We were so proud of ourselves that we partied all night, but little did we know, that would be the last time we would all be together, smiling, laughing, as a family.

July 7. That was the day everything went wrong. The dragons entered through the Eclipse doors. We fought, but it wasn't enough. Ten thousand dragons were too much for us to handle. It was a violent battle. I watched as I saw mages die left, right and center. It was terrifying. To put it simply, we lost to destiny.

Natsu had died, fighting the dragons and protecting us all until his last breath. His death took a toll on all of us. Natsu had been known to be the protector of us all. He had hope that we would all make it out of this alive. But if he died, all that hope was useless. Erza had also died, and Gray had too. Most of our strongest mages hadn't made it. Even the Master was killed.

Jet and Droy were fighting alongside me. We were up against several dragons, and suddenly a fatal blow was directed towards us. I could feel the strong pressure of magic rush towards me, but it never hit me. My loyal partners had used all of their magic and their bodies to protect me. They told me to run far, far away from there, but I couldn't leave them alone. Needless to say, they died too, and if I hadn't moved as soon as they took their last breaths, I would have been gone as well.

I ran for what seemed like hours, until I saw him. Gajeel. He was alive. I had tears in my eyes, thankful that he was still here. I had recently learnt that I loved the iron dragon slayer, and to see that he hadn't died was such a relief. I looked up to see that he was in the middle of battle. The dragon he was facing was silver and black. He had shiny scales and piercings and was also fighting viciously. I realized that this dragon must be Metalicana. I felt so sorry for Gajeel at that moment. To be fighting his father, the one who raised him and taught him, and knowing that he had to kill him. I just watched in awe as the father and son fought. Attack and defense spells were being used over and over, until Gajeel was knocked off his feet. I ran over to where Gajeel was lying, as he held his stomach and coughed out blood. I checked his abdomen to see that the dragon had stabbed him. I knew that Wendy was fighting another dragon so she couldn't help, and medics were all over the place, but none seemed to be free at the moment. Tears escaped my eye as I saw the iron dragon slayer suffering and slowly dying in front of me. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around him and shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GAJEEL? GET BACK UP AND FIGHT! EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON YOU TO DEFEAT HIM! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SLACK AND LAYING HERE WHEN YOU CAN DEFEAT HIM? GET OFF YOUR ASS AND _KILL HIM!"_

I knew what I was saying was irrational, and I probably really hurt his feelings, but I needed to get my anger out. Gajeel looked up at me and gave me a sad smile.

"D-Don't worry Shrimp." He said. Shrimp. That damn nickname he always used. It used to infuriate me, but now I knew I would miss him calling me that. "I-I'm going to be fine. J-Just give me a minute, to rest."

"No Gajeel! You need to stay awake!" I shouted. "Don't leave me here alone! You said you'd make me big!" My eyes were bawling at this point.

"L-Levy…" He said, with a shocked look on his face. Then he smiled. "I'm sorry, for all that crap I've done to you, I can't even imagine how I made you feel. I hope you can forgive me." I was surprised. He was referring back to when we first met. I gave a quiet laugh and cupped his face.

"But Gajeel," I said, sniffling. "I already have forgiven you. A long time ago. And now you can't leave because I love you, and I've already lost everyone else. I won't know what to do if you left me."

Gajeel, struggling to move, lifted himself up so he could get a clearer look at my face. His sight was already fading, and he told me he wanted to make sure his last moments were spent with me. As sad as I was that he was dying, I was honored to be the last person he spent time with.

We shared a long, passionate kiss, and despite his cold, hard exterior, his lips were soft and warm. He embraced me in his arms and I wrapped my arms tighter, never wanting to let go. When our kiss ended, his head tilted back, his eyes were shut, and he stopped breathing. I rested my head on his stomach, not caring if his blood got on me, as I cried and cried. I wasn't going to move when I heard a voice. It was faint, but familiar. It was deep and gruff and as soon as I heard it, I knew it was him.

"Don't cry, Shrimp." He said. "I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. I promised to make you big, and I will. I have always loved you, bookworm, and I will be waiting on the other side for you."

I hadn't noticed it, but his body started fading away as his spirit was talking. As soon as I realized, his body had transformed into sparkling dust, which was flowing up into the sky. I never cried harder. The love of my life was gone, and now I was alone.

That was a week ago, today. I'm now inside a cave, documenting this for someone to see in the future. I'm cold, hungry and alone, and I can't go outside as the dragons are now roaming the kingdom, and I'm still too weak and drained of magic to go out there. Lucy, who I found out had survived the war, recently found a way to go back in time to try and reverse this mess. So I'm very lonely here. She took care of my injuries, but none have fully healed.

I can't even put into words the feelings I am feeling. I am so tired, and upset, and angry at the world. Why must this happen? We were all good people. Some of us had made mistakes, but they have mended their ways. Why must bad things happen to good people?

Jet died. Droy died. Natsu died. And Master died. Even Erza died. My dear Gajeel also died. I can't take this anymore. SOMEONE HELP US!


End file.
